BRITTANA SEASON 3
by BRITTANA HEYA
Summary: oola gleeks soy nueva en esto de los fics y bueno estoy haciendo una pequeña prueva de como me va con este es como mas o menos quiero que sea la tercera con brittana y bueno tambien hay faberry :D


_Era el primer dia de clase después de las vacaciones de verano en el William McKinley High School. Todos los estudiantes estaban contándose sus vacaciones, se escuchaban gritos por todas partes el primero del Glee Club que llego a la escuela fue Kurt, un rato después apareció mercedes que se despidió de un chico bastante atractivo fuera del McKinley, después llegaron Rachel y Finn cogidos de la mano , y justo detrás de ellos venían Puck y Zizes es ese momento todos se juntaron y esperaron que llegaran Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Quinn y Artie .Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron todos menos Sam_.

"Hola" – dijo Mercedes a los chicos que acababan de llegar

"Hola" – respondieron.

"Porque habéis llegado tan tarde" – pregunto Kurt

"Santana y Brittany se despertaron un poco tarde asique las tuve que esperar" – dijo Quinn

"Espera ¿pero estaban durmiendo juntas?" – pregunto Rachel con cara de sorpresa

"Que te importa Hobbit" – dijo Santana

"No Rachel, no dormimos juntas" – le dijo Britt a Rach

"Claro que no durmieron juntas" – dijo Artie un poco molesto

"¿Y tu como sabes?" – pregunto Finn con cara de no entender

"No durmieron juntas por que Britt y yo estamos juntas de nuevo" – dijo Artie

_Todos felicitaron a la pareja bueno todos menos santana._

"No te hagas ilusiones ruedas" – dijo santana susurrando pero Quinn la escucho

"Tranquila ok, no duraran mucho y lo sabes" – dijo Quinn intentando tranquilizar a la morena

"Una cosa alguien ha visto a Sam, en 5 minutos tenemos la primera clase no haremos mucho hoy, pero después tenemos que ir al Glee Club y no creo que se lo quiera perder" – dijo Mike

"Si es verdad Sam y yo vivimos en la misma calle y al salir no lo vi" – dijo Tina

"Ya no vive ahí" – dijo Mercedes un poco triste- "se ha ido con sus padre y sus hermanos a vivir a California más concretamente a Malibu"

_En ese momento todos se quedaron en shock, y mercedes quería llorar pero no podía._

"¿Y porque se ha ido?" – pregunto puck un poco triste por perder a su amigo

"¿Qué le has hecho Santana?" – pregunto Lauren burlándose de la morena

"Yo!, yo no he hecho nada ahora mismo estoy como todo ustedes de sorprendida" – dijo santana gritándole a Lauren

"Alguien me va a contestar" – dijo Puck molesto

"Se ha ido por que a su papa lo destinaron para allá de su nuevo trabajo" – dijo Mercedes

"¿Y tienes su teléfono o algo para que hablemos con él?" – pregunto Quinn

"No, no quiere saber nada de aquí y lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir" - se fue Mercedes llorando

"Debería hablar con ella" – dijo Kurt

"yo creo que deberías dejarla que se desahogue y es mejor que hablemos de esto en el Glee Club todos juntos" – dijo Quinn

"Si estoy con Quinn" – dijo Rachel

_El megáfono sonó: *hola estudiantes espero que se lo hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones, por favor diríjanse al gimnasio, gracias*_

_Los chicos se dirigieron a al gimnasio todos juntos menos mercedes._

"En serio creen que deberíamos dejar a mercedes aquí" – dijo Kurt

"La iré a buscar" – dijo tina

_Los demás se fueron en parejas menos Santana y Quinn que iban hablando por el camino mientras que Tina entro al baño para ver cómo estaba Mercedes._

"Te espero en el gimnasio" – le dijo Mike a Tina antes de que entrara en el baño y se despidieron con un beso.

_**BAÑO DE CHICAS WMHS**_

"¿estás bien?" – pregunto tina a Mercedes mientras ella se estaba secando las lagrimas de sus ojos

"Si, es solo que echaré mucho de menos a Sam" – le dijo Mercedes a la asiática

"Si lo sé" – dijo Tina firmemente

"como… que… lo sabes" – dijo Mercedes confusa

"Si lo sé, os vi en las nacionales cuando acabamos de cantar "Light Up The World" te abrázate con el – dijo tina con una sonrisilla en sus labios

"¿Y quién mas lo sabe?" – pregunto Mercedes asombrada

"Kurt" – contesto Tina- "os vio en el café cogidos de la mano"

"Bueno si estábamos teniendo algo pero ahora estoy en una relación con un chico genial y no quiero que nadie sepa lo de Sam" – dijo Mercedes sollozando

"Pero da igual solo lo sabemos él y yo así que tranquila. Ya me contaras lo de ese chico. Y ahora vamos al gimnasio que están todos allí" – acabo Tina

_Las chicas se dirigieron al gimnasio donde estaban sentados los chicos del Glee Club todos juntos._

"Venid aquí rápido" – dijo Puck

"¿Que pasa porque están todos aquí?" – pregunto Mercedes

_Y empezó a hablar el director Figgins._

"Bienvenidos queridos alumnos este año será grande tenemos nuevos alumnos y otros que se han ido bueno este año tenemos al "Will Shuster" como profesor de español y encargado del Glee Club, a Srta. Pillsbury, a Sue Sylvester entrenadora de las animadoras y a Shannon Beiste entrenadora del equipo de futbol.

_Después del discursito del directo fueron clase por clase con sus profesores y después de pasar todas las clases se dirigieron al Glee Club el Sr. Shue estaba con la Srta. Holliday hablando._

"Ya están otra vez, vallan a un hotel" – dijo santana bromeando

"Tendré tu idea presente santana" – dijo Holly siguiéndole la broma

"Bueno pues hola chicos este año espero que las vacaciones les hayan ido genial, tenemos a dos candidatos para el Glee Club" – dijo Will

_Los chicos se quedaron un poco asombrados de lo que acababan de escuchar, guauuu dos chicos nuevos en el Glee Club era toda una sorpresa y una alegría por parte de los chicos del Glee club y el Sr. Shue._

"Dado que este año Sam no estará tenemos sitio para más gente no creen" - dijo Will intentado sonar alegre.

"No tiene gracia Sr. Shue" – dijo Mercedes molesta

"¿Bueno y quiénes son los que se vienen a presentarse a las pruebas para el club?" – pregunto Rachel

"Chicos ya pueden pasar" – dijo Holly

"Hola somos Cameron y Marissa Von Mitchell" – dijo un chico alto de gafas con una gran sonrisa en su cara

"hola" – dijo todo el grupo

_Santana no dejaba de mirar a Marissa y Quinn no dejaba de mirar a Cameron y cuando Will dijo quien quería enseñarles la escuela a los hermanitos Quinn y Santana se ofrecieron._

"Bueno chicos estaba pensando en quien podría enseñarles la escuela ya que no hay nadie en los pasillos, tendrán tiempo de enseñarles todos los rincones del McKinley" – dijo Will

"Yo… si quieres… te enseño la escuela Marissa" – dijo Santana

"¡QUE!" – grito Brittany

"Si tu amiga no quiere tranquila puedo ir con otra persona" – dijo la pelirroja

"No tranquila si ella y yo… bueno da igual… si tu quieres que valla, iré contigo" – dijo santana coqueteando con la chica

"Bueno a mi no me importaría" – dijo Marissa sonriendo

"¿Solucionado ese tema quien querría ir con Cameron?" – dijo Holly

"¿Cameron quieres ir conmigo?" – le pregunto Quinn al chico

"Si nadie se opone, claro" – le contesto el chico alto

_Santana cogió a la chica por la mano y salieron por la puerta de la izquierda del Glee Club y Quinn hizo lo mismo pero ella salió por la otra puerta la que estaba a la derecha de la sala._

"Britt… ¿Por qué has gritado?" – le pregunto su chico desconcertado

"Mmmm… me ha parecido un poco raro que santana sea tan amable con esa chica que no conoce de nada" – le respondió britt un poco celosa al chico

_Tras enseñarle varias clases, el gimnasio donde estaba el escenario y los vestuarios salieron al patio donde estaba la pista de atletismo y el campo donde jugaban al fútbol Finn, Puck y Mike… y Sam antes._

"¿Y de dónde vienes, quiero decir pueblo o ciudad?" – pregunto Quinn

"Pues venimos de Los Angeles, california, no estudiábamos en un colegio de verdad y unos peces gordos nos oyeron cantar y nos dieron una "beca" para este colegio porque nos dijeron que el año pasado llegasteis a las nacionales en NY y nos encanto eso a Marissa y a mi" – dijo el chico de gafas sonriéndole a Quinn

"oh bien si llegamos a las nacionales pero no pasamos de ahí" – dijo la rubia acordándose se eso un poco triste.

_El chico le cogió las manos a Quinn y le dijo:_

"Nunca he tenido novia y quería saber si este año podremos ganar las nacionales juntos" – dijo el chico dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Quinn se fue corriendo directa al Glee Club, asombrada de lo rápido que iba el chico si a Quinn Fabray le gustaba ese chico le atraía un poco pero ese verano le empezó a gustar otra persona y no sabía qué hacer._

_Al otro extremo de la escuela estaban Marissa con Santana caminando y Marissa pregunto:_

"He notado que esa chica… rubia que estaba delante de ti y… al lado de ese chico de silla de ruedas…emmm ¿te gusta o algo?... es que no parabas de mirarla cuando entre" – le dijo la chica nueva a Santana

"Bueno si tu no se lo cuentas a nadie yo te lo cuento a ti" – le dijo la latina a la chica que estaba a su lado

"Pues bueno no tengo a mucho a quien contárselo y si tuviera claro que no se lo contaría a nadie" – dijo la chica poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios

"Pues sí, me gusta… o eso creo, bueno es a la única chica que he besado y he notado cosas hacia ella" – dijo San

"Te puedo preguntar una cosa" – pregunto la chica pelirroja

"Ya lo has hecho pero te doy derecho a otra" – dijo santana bromeando

"¿Por qué me lo has contado casi no nos conocemos?" – pregunto la chica

"Bueno te lo he contado porque aparte de que me has preguntado" – dijo san riendo- "creo que necesita hablar de esto con alguien y quien mejor a alguien que no conozco"

"Buena respuesta" – dijo la chica sonriendo-"Mmmm… una cosa más has dicho que es a la única chica de todas a las que has besado que bueno has sentido algo ¿no?" – pregunto la chica desconcertada

"Sip" – respondió Santana

"¿A cuántas chicas has besado?" – pregunto la chica curiosa

"Pues si te digo la verdad no lo sé" – dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara

"Bueno pues te puedo pedir una cosa, dices que a Brittany la besas y sientes cosas ¿no?" – pregunto la Marissa

"si, ¿por qué?" – pregunto la latina desconcertada

"Bueno pues la cosa que te quiero pedir es que cierres los ojos, por favor" – dijo la peli roja riendo

"Ya Marissa a mi no me van esas cosas" – dijo la morena

"Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada malo, te lo prometo" – dijo Marissa poniendo carita de cachorrito

"Esta bien pero cuidado con lo que haces"

_Santana cerró los ojos y Marissa se le acercaba cada vez más hasta que pudo oír a Santana respirar rápido y cuando Marissa estaba a punto de besarla fue Santana quien la beso._

"Ok… que conste eso no lo hice yo" – dijo la chica nueva riendo

"Será mejor que volvamos" – dijo Santana maldiciendo todo mientras volvían al Glee Club

_Mientras que las chica volvían al Glee Club Santana pensaba porque lo has hecho, maldita sea Santana porque, sin duda quieres a Brittany pero esta chica es… no… para de pensar eso'._

_Cuando las chicas entraron Kurt dijo:_

"Parece que os lo habéis pasado bien" – dijo Kurt mientras todos se reían menos Brittany

"Cállate" – dijo Santana molesta

"Marissa un consejo límpiate el pintalabios de Santana de tu boca" – se burlo Quinn

"Oh! mireda" – susurró Santana

"Bueno paren chicos, Santana siéntate con Marissa" – dijo Will

_Después del Glee Club todos se fueron a sus casas menos Mike y tina que estaban hablando con el señor Shue y Rachel y Finn se quedaron a ensayar un rato más. Mientras que en la salida del McKinley estaban Kurt y Blaine, Artie y Brittany y Santana, Mercedes, Quinn y los chicos nuevos._

"¿Bueno que van a hacer esta tarde?" – pregunto Marissa

"Creo que nada" – dijo Quinn

"Bueno… Marissa tiene razón, acabamos de empezar las clases otra vez no estamos cansados ni nada así que ¿Quién quiere hacer una fiesta en su casa?" – dijo Puck

"La hare yo!" – dijo Santana sonriendo- "mis padres no están y no vuelve en dos días y si alguien quiere me puede ayudar" – dijo mirando hacia Britt

"Si quieres voy yo san" – dijo Britt

"Si tu novio no se pone celoso…, aunque personalmente me da igual" – dijo Santana mirando a ruedas con cara de 'Brittany es mía'

"Escuchen no lo voy a repetir asi que vengan a la 8 p.m, vamos britt" – dijo cogiéndola de la mano para darle celos a Artie

"Nos vemos!" – se despidió Britt

_Mientras las chicas iban a la tienda a comprar las cosas para la fiesta britt pregunto:_

"¿San tienes algo con Marissa?" – preguntó la chica con la cabeza baja

"Que te importa me dejaste y te fuiste con ruedas, no tienes derecho a decirme nada, además casi no la conozco" – dijo la latina fríamente

"Lo sé, pero somos amigas no? Mira san yo… te quiero, te amo, pero no creo que esto sea bueno sobre todo por nosotras que pasara si empezamos a salir y después lo dejamos, ya no seremos amigas, no seremos nada y eso me asusta no te quiero perder santana te quiero demasiado" – dijo britt con los ojos húmedos

"Britt justo venir después de New York te dije que, 'que pasaría contigo y conmigo' y me dijiste que todo era posible pues porque no intentarlo no importa ok, comprare las cosas sola pero esta noche te quiero ver en mi fiesta" – dijo santana tranquilizando a la chica

"No, vamos juntas no te dejare sola es demasiado para una sola persona"-

"Bueno si quieres" – le dijo santana sonriéndole

_**TIENDA DE FIESTA**_

_Las chicas entraron en la tienda a comprar cositas pero empezó a sonar una canción y las chicas empezaron a cantar:_

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

¿Por qué te gustaría romper a la perfección un buen corazón?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?

¿Por qué le gustaría tener nuestro amor y al desgaste natural

de todo aparte, ahora?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

¿Por qué deseas hacer la primera cicatriz?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

¿Por qué le gustaría romper a la perfección un buen corazón?

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing

on the wall.

Tal vez debería haber visto las señales, en caso de que hayas leído el escrito en la pared.

And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be

the one to fall.

Y realizado por la distancia en tus ojos que yo sería

una a la caída.

No matter what you say, I still can't believe

That you would walk away.

No importa lo que digas, yo todavía no puedo creer

Que tu camines lejos.- todo lo cantaron juntas-terminaron la canción una enfrente de la otra con todas las personas que estaban en la tienda mirándolas-

_Santana se acerco a dependiente de la tienda le pago lo que había cogido y se fue cogiendo a britt de la mano._

_**CASA DE LA FAMILIA LOPEZ**_

_Las chicas entraron a la casa riéndose a carcajadas por lo que habían hecho en la tienda._

"OOh vamos britt como se te ocurre a ponerte a cantar en medio de una tienda Jajaja" – dijo santana sonriéndole a la rubia con vergüenza

"Y tú que, creo que la emoción nos pudo san jaja" – dijo britt poniendo su mejor sonrisa

_Britt cogió una silla y se subió en ella para poner unas cositas encima del armario._

"Eh! Britt ten cuidado" – dijo santana desde la cocina.

"Tranquila, no me caeré" – dijo britt bromeando

Pero en ese momento el pie de Brittany le jugó una mala pasada.

"Santana ayúdame!" – grito britt desde la sala

_Santana fue corriendo a ver como estaba britt y se había roto el tobillo._

"Vamos britt te lo dije" – dijo suspirando la morena

"Me podría llevar arriba, a tu cama seguro que allí estaré mas cómoda" – dijo britt poniéndole una mano en el hombro a san para intentar levantarse

"britt no creo que te pueda llevar arriba"

"Bueno podría llevarme al sofá" – dijo britt a poyándose en la morena

_Sin hacer mucho daño a britt la sentó en el sofá y como quien no quiere la cosa Brittany la beso._

"Mmm… ja emmm britt que haces" – dijo desconcertada santana

"Hoy me ha gustado el dia esta es la santana que me gusta, la santana amable y cariñosas que no le importa cantar en público este quien este delante" – dijo britt con su sonrisa más linda que nunca

"Ya pero britt te acuerdas este verano lo que paso y fue por eso que paso es por lo que estas con Artie" – dijo la morena decepcionada

**FLASHBACK**

"Santana?" – le preguntaron a la chica latina por detrás

"Esa soy yo" – contesto alegremente por estar de vacaciones

"Soy yo date la vuelta" – le dijo una chica de pelo castaño con los ojos azules y un poquito más alta que ella

"O dios mío Amanda!" – grito san con alegría abrazándola

"Hola a ti también" – le dijo la otra chica bromeando

"¿Pero qué haces aquí?" – pregunto la chica emocionada

_Amanda era una chica que santana conoció en sus pasadas vacaciones desde que se vieron se hicieron grandes amigas pero Amanda no sabía nada de santana desde el año pasado asi que ahora no sabe que es 'lebanese'._

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos?" – pregunto Amanda

"Pues creo que desde el verano pasado asi que un año entero" – rio la latina

"Oye estoy un poco incomoda en la calle, ¿quieres venirte a mi casa?" – pregunto la chica otra vez

"Claro" – le dijo san con una sonrisa

_San y Amanda se dirigían a la casa pero por el camino santana vio a Brittany con un tipo agarrados de la mano y le entraron los celos asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza._

"Amanda necesito que hagas un favor, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y quiero que después de esto por favor seamos amigas" – le dijo la morena nerviosa

"De acuerdo tranquila" – dijo la otra chica mientras que cerraba los ojos

_En ese momento Santana la cogió de la cintura, silbó un poco para atraer la atención de britt y de la gente que caminaba por allí pues también las vieron, Santana tenia a Amanda sujeta por la cintura y justo le dio un beso, para suerte de santana, Brittany la estaba mirando._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"Emmm… santana no se dé que me hablas que paso este verano para que este con Artie, ¿lo de tu beso con esa chica?" – pregunto desconcertada la rubia

"Asi que lo viste no" – dijo la morena- "pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a ese tipo que tenias agarrado de la mano"

"aaah ok ya se cual se llama Adrian y es gay nos gusta ir de compras juntos" – se rio la rubia de santana- "¿Por qué estabas celosa?"

"Yo como voy… un poco" – dijo la morena tocando la pierna de Brittany

"Bueno san escucha yo te quiero, ya te lo he dicho pero si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que dejar de verte con otras personas especialmente con esa 'Amanda' y darme un beso" – dijo britt poniendo una carita que santana no podía resistir

"¿Claro pero que pasara con Artie?" – pregunto la morena

"No lo sé san, no quiero que me odie pero siento que ahora tengo que estar contigo" – le dijo la rubia a la latina cogiéndole la mano

_Santana sabía que Artie armaría un escándalo por todo esto pero ella quería…no… amaba a Brittany no la podía dejar escapar otra vez. Santana acabo besándola y después de ese intenso beso Brittany se acurruco en la latina viendo TV._

"Si te digo la verdad britt este año no ha empezado tan mal como esperaba" - le dijo santana poniendo un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia


End file.
